Forum:2003-08-25. Question, by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 25/08/2003 3:53 AM :this message for mostly girls, but this is going to sound really random and kind of odd, but do fans out there think that any of the characters are cute? I mean not the whole show in general, but like Arnold or something. I mean he's not like "He's so fine" but he's cutey cute, for lack of better words...? I do, and I don't/didn't know of any other fans thinking the same...please don't tell me i'm the only that thinks that v.v;; ---- Crimeny, 25/08/2003 11:04 AM :well I think Arnold is cute but only his voice. Phillip van Dyke. It's so soft and cute! >< And the vioce of the one who was in 'The Journal' and 'April fools day' But I don't remember the name....That one is soft either! *sigh* I wish there was such a boy....So kind and so cute...*sigh ones again* (Sorry I was daydreaming :P) xxx Usagi ---- October719961, 25/08/2003 11:38 AM :Usagi, you're referring to Alex Linz? I'm a male, so all I can say is his voice is different from the others......too much, but in a good way? I'm not sure. ---- Crimeny, 25/08/2003 1:53 PM :I'm just day dreaming :P. I like the vioces. And I know it's different. lol! You know, the question is 'who do you think is cute?' Well I think Arnold's voice is cute. Both of them. I like day dreaming.... xxx Usagi ---- Arnoldlvr23, 25/08/2003 3:18 PM :Of course Arnolds cute! He's downright adorable! His looks, voice and additude combined. I'd say if he was real instead of animated, he'd be the perfect guy when he grows up. :) ---- Phoebe, 25/08/2003 3:27 PM :You're not! XD I love Gerald! I think he's cute ^.^ ~*CT*~ ---- Phoebe, 25/08/2003 3:33 PM :Arnold is pretty cute, and if he was real I'd be attracted to his personality... But I can't help it. I'm drawn to Gerald... ~*CT*~ ---- Michelle, 26/08/2003 10:32 AM :I love Arnold, he is so cute and I love hes personality as well. If i found a guy whit blond hair and who posses Arnold personalitys I will go head over heals for him. He's the perfect guy for crying out loud. ---- Eve4000, 31/08/2003 11:23 PM :Arnold's cute, the perfect, sensitive, understanding, wise 9-year-old. I wish he were real. But when he does the eyelid-thing, ooooooohhhhh-wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhheeeeeee! But I'm addictied, I'm addicted to Gerald! *"Addicted" plays in head* Isn't everyone? ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 24/09/2003 10:58 PM :I got satellite last march of 2003, before/after Hey Arnold!s anniversiary. (That was the show I remember rushing home to watch!!) Anyway, I'm pretty sure the anniversry since it's been aired is on October 7th...do you know if they play a marathon of Hey Arnold that day??? They sooo should do that!! After all...it's an anniversary. p.s would it be the 6th anniversary? ---- DarthRoden, 25/09/2003 12:47 AM :October 7th would be the 7th anniversary...Arnold & Helga Forever! -Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl) ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 25/09/2003 9:52 AM :Yeah!!! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 19/12/2003 5:34 PM :me and my sisters have been debating whether Phoebe wears a skirt or not. I keep telling them it's a dress, and the bottom of her dress is just like a collar on a sweater, but she insists that it's a skirt that she's wearing. Please tell me if it's a really short skirt or just a dress. ---- Phoebe, 19/12/2003 7:33 PM :It would have to be a dress, unless she was really lucky and found a shirt with the same color and material of the skirt. ---- RabeGwynn, 21/12/2003 4:33 PM :Arnold's definitely somebody I wish were real. He's nice, helpful, kind, polite, etc. In other words, I'd love to know somebody who embodies all those personality qualities at one time. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 01/02/2004 11:51 PM :BSilb1 do you have a HA! website? ---- BSilb1, 02/02/2004 10:11 AM :Yeah, I do, :www.geocities.com/arnoldsneighborhood ---- mousugoame, 04/02/2004 7:42 PM :i think arnold is so cute. i remember the episode, eugene's birthday, when eugene thinks that arnold is a jinx, and gerald is bugging arnold, arnold said these lines.... :'stop it gerald, you're bugging me...' :that was so funny and so cute... ---- Cool, 05/02/2004 9:24 AM :Funny you should bring that up. Didn't he have his hand on his hip when he said that. It sounded very gay. :Sorry, just my opinion. :I thought it was cute in "6th grade girls" when A&G are in those 70's threads trying to impress the chicks, that was funny! :-Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 05/02/2004 9:19 PM :"Sixth Grade Girls" was hilarious! I enjoyed the dazed look both Arnold's and Gerald's faces after the girls kissed them.